Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-28442447-20160928141953/@comment-30729844-20170111101301
Srsly91 sagte: Law of Royale sagte: Srsly91 sagte: Ja, das Deck funktioniert, weil man permanent wenig Schaden verursacht und einfach ne Menge kontern kann. Außerdem kommen Spieler mit Tanks nicht wirklich in ihre Rota. Es ist schon effektiv. Alternativ kann man auch die Lakaienhorde und/oder das Koboldfass mit ins Deck aufnehmen. Dennoch... Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel... An diesem Punkt folgt meine ganz persönliche Meinung zu solchen Decks: Das ist genauso ein (Abfuck)Deck, über das man sich aufregen muss, weil dafür nicht wirklich Skill vorhanden sein muss. Es nervt einfach dermaßen gegen so jemanden zu spielen. Man spammt seinen Tunnelgräber und Ofen und verteidigt sich nur mit der Skelettarmee und dem Infernoturm. Die Prinzessin nimmt man, um weiter Druck auszuüben. Meiner Meinung nach zerstört sowas allerdings das Spiel. Mir macht es keinen Spaß dagegen zu spielen und auch nicht es selber zu spielen. Vielen dank für deine Konstruktive Kritik. Deiner Meinung braucht man, also keinen Skill, um auf 4000 mit diesem Deck zu kommen? Sowas ist lächerlich, sorry aber ich Tanze nicht nach der Meta sondern gegen die Meta, sonst ist doch, jedes mal das selbe Deck. Was nach `ner zeit langweilig macht. PS: Nutzer die nicht angemeldet sind werden von mir ignoriert, aus dem Grund, weil ich sie nicht unterscheiden kann. LG Law of Royale - Clash Royale Großmeister und Paartherapeut - steht Ihnen zu Diensten. http://de.clashroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:Law_of_Royale Kontaktieren 17:59, 9. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Vorab: Dies ist wieder meine ganz persönliche Meinung, die sich gerne von der Meinung anderer Leute unterscheiden darf. Nicht ganz. Es erfordert sicher ein gewisses Maß an Skill, um mit diesem Deck auf 4k Trophäen zu kommen, weil man seine Karten ja nicht willkürlich setzen kann. Dies ist das Grundprinzip von CR und dass dieses zumindest teilweise verstanden wurde, setze ich voraus (wenn man nicht unbedingt ein übertriebenes Kartenlevel hat). Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch... Ich unterstelle dir keinesfalls mangelnden Skill, sondern dem Deck den "nicht-unbedingt-notwendigen-Skill-um-dieses-Deck-erfolgreich-zu-spielen" Skill. Allerdings kenne ich weder dein Kartenlevel, noch das deiner Gegner. Mit Karten bis etwa +1 über Turnierstandard hat es natürlich etwas mit Skill zu tun. Es ändert aber dennoch nichts an der Funktionsweise des Decks (den Gegner seine Zauber nutzen lassen bzw. ihn dazu zu zwingen, damit er nicht am Inferno vorbeikommt -> da kann man drüber streiten), welche mir persönlich als Spieler und Gegner keinen Spaß bringt. Dazu braucht man vergleichsweise weniger Skill, als beispielsweise mit anderen Decks. Ich möchte hier gerne eine Gegenfrage stellen: "Ist es Skill mit maximalem Kartenlevel 4k Trophäen zu erreichen?" Meiner Meinung nach nicht, weil das Level zu stark für einen arbeiten würde. Das selbe Prinzip kann ich mit meinem zweiten Account gut beobachten. Ich bin mit diesem auf Level 8, meine häufigen Karten sind ebenfalls auf Level 8 und meine seltenen auf Level 5. Ich spiele damit zwischen 2600 - 2800 Trophäen gegen Level 9 - 10 Gegner, die dann allerdings teilweise sogar häufige Karten auf Level 11 - 12 und seltene auf 9 haben. Ganz ehrlich? Ich kann noch so gut spielen... ab einem gewissen Punkt ist es unmöglich zu gewinnen, weil das Level zu hoch ist, egal wie schlecht diese Leute spielen. In der Meta kommt dieses Deck nicht mehr so häufig vor, wie es mal der Fall war (Riese/Gift Meta), das stimmt. Aber komplett gegen die Meta ist es jetzt auch nicht, da genug Leute ein Deck mit Tank oder sogar ohne Zap spielen und gegen solche Decks ist es natürlich sehr stark. Das lässt sich auch nicht leugnen. Entscheidend ist dennoch: Wie will ich spielen? Für mich ist es langweilig und abfuck solch ein Deck zu spielen. Deshalb können es andere Leute aber meinetwegen machen. Ich mag weder den Infernoturm, noch möchte ich jemandes Rota zerstören, weil es für mich persönlich einfach lächerlich ist. Ich denke spätestens wenn die Elitebarbaren wieder schlechter werden und nichts gleichwertiges in Folge dessen stärker wird, wird auch der Infernoturm bzw. dieses Deck öfter gespielt. Danke für deine Konstruktive Kritik ! Auf deine Frage hin, ob man Skill hat/braucht, wenn man mit Max. Karten-Level, auf 4000+ schafft? Nein Natürlich nicht, wenn die Person 5000+ schafft (Ohne Win-Trading), dann kann er stolz sein ein "Skill" meister zu sein. Außerdem versucht man in jedem Deck, dass der Gegner sein Knall oder Holz setzt, dass hat einfach den Grund, weil es Vorteile. Auf deine Frage hin welche Level mein Karten haben - Entsprechen mein Level, also Gewöhnliche 10, Seltene 8, Legendäre 1 und Episch 4. Natürlich kann man sagen, bei jedem Deck, dass es Ansichtsache ist, aber alle denkst sind so wie man will in der Legendären Arena ``Skill-los``, aber das ist auch Ansichtsache, wer dass Deck benutzt, wird es nicht Akzeptieren, das dass Deck Skill-los ist. An einem Punkt gebe ich dir recht: Ich Spiele zwar seit es, das Spiel für Neuseeland-Androide gibt, wie man an mein Spielerkürzel (299J9P) erkennen kann. Und in diesen Wochen, des Spielen hab ich bemerkt, wer Fair spielen will, also ohne Zauber und Gebäude, der kommt nicht weit! Deswegen hab ich alle Decks stille von A-Z getest und hab Aktuell ein Golem Deck, ein Tunnelgräber Deck und zu letzt ein Unentschieden Spiel Deck. Mit diesen Decks bin ich recht zufrieden, beim 3 braucht man nicht eimal eine Legendäre-Karte. Wenn man es so nimmt zum Beispiel: Ich Spiele, das Golem Deck was eigentlich nicht fair ist und Skill-los, weil auch ein Infernoturm-Spieler kann ihn nicht aufhalten. Weil du nur Feuerball und Knall/Blitz setzten musst und der Golem in Schlag und schon ist man am Arenaturm oder Kronenturm. Der nachteil ist dieses Deck ist in der Doppeltelixier-Phase nur nutz- voll. Man ist auch sehr anfällig gegen sehr schnelle Truppen wenn man den Golem eingesetzt wird. Mir ist einerseits klar, dass das Deck nicht immer Gewinnt, aber eine Hohe Gewinn-Statistik hat, aber die Decks sind in 3000+ selten Aktuell. Den dritten-Deck verwende ich um mein Kronentruhe voll zu bekommen, wenn ich zeit hab um in der Arena anzutreten. Man bedenke, dass ich aus Zeitlichen Gründen (Auch unteranderem wegen, anderen Accounts nicht so viel Zeit hab auf diesem ACC.) LG Law of Royale - Clash Royale Großmeister und Paartherapeut - steht Ihnen zu Diensten. http://de.clashroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:Law_of_Royale Kontaktieren 10:13, 11. Jan. 2017 (UTC)